The date of proposal
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: Naruto asks Hinata on a date, what she doesn't know is that he is going to propose to her! What will happen? Will Naruto be to scared to ask her? Will Hinata say yes if he does?
1. Time for the date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Note: Hey people! Just so you guys know this is a sequel to 'Does Hinata love Naruto?' But this is not directly afterwards. In that story, they are 16 years old. This is two years afterwards! Sorry I took like a week after finishing that to write this! I just haven't had the time to put it up! I have been really busy with things around my house! Thanx and enjoy:

Hinata woke up feeling very happy! She was going on a date with Naruto today! He had told her that he had something important to ask her. He also asked her to dress formal because they were going to a very formal restaurant… _'I wonder what he wants to ask me. It's probably important...' She thought._ O well! She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30am! She wasn't supposed to meet Naruto until 10:30am, so she has to wait 4 hours until she was supposed to meet Naruto.

'_Well, I could straighten up my room a bit; I don't eat breakfast for an hour (I know most people don't get up for breakfast at 7:30!)._ She thought. So, Hinata started cleaned up her room a little and dropped a book on the floor, then all of the sudden there was a knock at the door that made her jump a little.

"Miss? I heard something hit the floor, sorry if I woke you I assumed you were awake and decided to come get your laundry. I am supposed to do it later anyways! Would you like me to take you laundry basket?" One of her maids asked Hinata.

"… Uh, Y-Yes you may c-come in and get i-it," Hinata responded a little startled, "You did not disturb me, I-I was not sleeping, I-I just woke up!" Hinata said as the maid entered her room.

"Um, Alright miss, I'll just take your laundry and leave you in peace!" The maid said grabbing Hinata's laundry and leaving.

Hinata bent over to pick up the book that had fallen o the floor, the realizing that it was her diary she opened it up. She looked at the corner to see when the last time she had written in it was and discovered it had been a month. So she decided to write in her diary before cleaning up her room. After finishing her entry, it was 7:00am. She had 30 minutes to finish picking up her room a bit, get dressed, and lay out some formal clothes for later (she did not want to wear them to breakfast!).

She took 10 more minutes to finish picking up her room, then she went into her closet (yes she has a walk in closet!). She picked out a spaghetti strap lavender dress that went down to the end of her knees, a jean jacket to go over top, and some lavender high heel shoes (you know the kind of that girls wear to proms and stuff?). She was going to go to a nail salon before meeting Naruto to get her finger nails and toes painted lavender. She got dressed for breakfast in a baggy light purple t-shirt, a pair of jeans and light purple flip flops (after all, she is not going to be wearing this all day!).

She looked over at the clock it red, 7:28am. _'Just in time,'_ she thought as she made her way to the door. She headed down the hall towards the kitchen. When she got their she realized that her father, and sister were their, but her cousin was not or at least… not yet! She sat down at the table,

"G-Good Mourning," Hinata said to her father and sister.

"Hi daughter," Her father (Hiashi Hyuuga) responded

"Good Mourning, older sister," her sister (Hanabi Hyuuga) responded. At that moment Neji walked, exactly at 7:30 o'clock, like always! He just sat down not saying anything, as usual.

**_With Naruto_**

He woke up at 7:00, feeling so happy! Today he had a date with Hinata, but not just any regular date! He was going to propose to her! He was a little nervous, cause what if she said no or something like 'It's too soon!' He was going to call her cell phone at 9:00. He wanted to make sure she hadn't forgotten (which of course we know she didn't!).

He went in the kitchen and got out a pan and put some water in it, a pack of instant ramen, and a bowl. He put the water on the stove to boil. _'Better lay out some clothes for later' _he thought and went into his room.

He put on his usual (future clothing) black pants, and just so you know he has a black shirt on. He wasn't going to be wearing these clothes all day, just for breakfast! He opened his closet door and pulled a blue dress shirt, a blue tuxedo (you know like the kind you wear to church?), and a pair of black dress shoes.

Then he went into the kitchen and put his noodles in the water. He sat down at the kitchen table, thinking about how he was going to propose. He wasn't sure if he should kneel or grab her hand put the ring on and ask… poor Naruto was confused and nervous! He sat there for 5 minutes and then put the flavoring into the pot, stirred it in, then turned the stove off. He drained some of the juice and then put the noodles in the bowl; he waited for 5 minutes for them to cool a little.

He was still thinking about how was going to propose! He got the ring and reservations for dinner, he was going to take to the movies, then come back and grab blank sit lay on to watch the sun set and then hang outside to watch the stars… question is when should he do it? By the

_**With Hinata**_

She had just finished breakfast and was now on her way to the nail salon to get her nails done. It was now 8:00, and she just caught site of the salon. When she got there it was 8:05am. She was still very excited about her date with Naruto! She went inside the salon and there weren't that many people there, so she had hers done right away. It only took 45 minutes. So now it was 8:50, it took 5 minutes under the nail dryer for them to dry.

It is now 8:55, and little did she know Naruto would be calling her any moment! Sure enough right as she got in her car (she has a light blue convertible), Naruto called her cell phone!

"Hello?" Hinata asked.

"Hey Hinata, this is Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed.

"O, H-Hey Naruto! W-What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you remembered our date today!" Naruto explained.

"O c-course! How c-could I f-forget?" Hinata exclaimed.

"I'm just making sure! I guess I'll pick you up in an hour and half?" Naruto questioned.

"Alright Naruto, I'll talk to you later then!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Ok, bye-bye!" Naruto bid her a farewell (since they aren't married yet he doesn't say I love you).

"Bye Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed. She went home and it was 9:10 so she decided to take a shower, brush her teeth, blow dry her hair (cause she was going to curl it), and other hygienic things like that (in this story she has a bathroom connected to her room)! After she had done those things she looked at the clock and it was 10:00, so she went over to her bed and put the dress, jacket, and shoes (she also have to put her underwear on just so you know!).

She went over to her full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She was satisfied with her reflection. She looked at the clock (they do that a lot don't they?) it red 10:15, she had 15 minutes so she decided to sit at her desk, read and await for Naruto to come pick her up.

**_With Naruto_**

After he hung up with Hinata, Naruto decided to also get cleaned up. He took a shower and did what ever else guys do (shave I guess!?). By the time he got out it was 9:45, so he went to his room and got all of his clothes on. He walked into the bathroom and looked at the reflection of his face. He approved of what he looked like. He looked at the clock and it red 10:15, so he decided that he would head over to Hinata's to get there right on time!

**_With Hinata _**

She red for 5 minutes and then got bored of reading she just sat thinking about what Naruto had to ask her. She hadn't realized that she had been waiting there for 10 minutes thinking about, so when there was a knock on her door she jumped. _'Who could possibly be knocking on my door?'_ She thought totally forgetting about her date with Naruto for that minute.

"Y-You may come in," she said to the person a little startled. Just then the door opened and Naruto came in her room, only to make her blush a light shade of pink. _'He has never been in my room before' _

"Did I scare you Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata wasn't sure what to say or think. Then she found the right words.

"Hi Naruto, no you didn't scare me! I-I just wasn't expecting for _y-you_ to come in my r-room!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Really, well should we start our date now?" Naruto suggested.

"Of course N-Naruto," Hinata said happily.

"Good, because I have been very excited about all day!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Hinata's hand and walking out of the room.

_To be continued_

**Naruto: WHAT!? IT STOPS HERE????**

**Leona (author): Sorry, yes! This is a cliffhanger!**

**Hinata: It's ok N-Naruto calm down! D-Don't yell! S-She has other stories to start!**

**Naruto: … Fine! But only to make you happy Hinata!**

**Leona (author): Ok guys, that's all for now**!

------------------------------Authors note-----------------------------

Hey peoples! Yes I know you want to know what happens! But I am starting to other stories! The next chapter should be up in the next week or so! Thanx and don't forget to review! Thanx again! Peace! Leona


	2. update

* * *

Authors Note: Hey peoples! I know it's almost been a month and I promised, a week but… With the holidays coming up and with some family problems it's been very hard! My great grandma on my dad's side has alsimers (a sickness that slowly makes you forget everything) and my great Uncle on my dad's side is dying from hepatitis C, then there's my great uncle on my mom's side. He went threw this simple operation and they nicked his intestines, so he is in intensive care at the hospital. But I'm still smiling! So yeah, but I m in the process of writing the story so it should be up by Friday! Maybe even today! Sorry for making you wait! I have felt really bad about it too! I know there were some of you really looking forward to it and I made you wait such a long time. Again I am very sorry! thanx for being so patient! God Bless and have a nice Holiday! Leona

* * *


	3. At the Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Note: Sorry to make all of you wait so long! I have been really busy… I know, I know, that's not a good reason, but school and chores have been a killer lately! Once again, I'm sorry and enjoy:

**_Flashback_**

'_Who could possibly be knocking on my door?'_ She thought totally forgetting about her date with Naruto for that minute.

"Y-You may come in," she said to the person a little startled. Just then the door opened and Naruto came in her room, only to make her blush a light shade of pink. _'He has never been in my room before' _

"Did I scare you Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata wasn't sure what to say or think. Then she found the right words.

"Hi Naruto, no you didn't scare me! I-I just wasn't expecting for _y-you_ to come in my r-room!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Really, well should we start our date now?" Naruto suggested.

"Of course N-Naruto," Hinata said happily.

"Good, because I have been very excited about all day!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Hinata's hand and walking out of the room.

**_End of flashback_**

After a while of walking through the Hyuuga Manor halls, they finally came to the hall that led to the door. _'Sometimes I wonder if there is an end to this house!'_ Naruto thought. They got to the door and Naruto opened it, letting go of Hinata's hand, and motioning for her to go in front of him, like a gentleman.

"T-Thank you Naruto," Hinata exclaimed.

"Your welcome, Lady Hinata," Naruto said in joking tone. Hinata giggled, and Naruto stepped out of the door behind her, closing it behind him.

"W-Where are we going first N-Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously.

"To the movies Hinata, we are going to see 'Killer Ninja 2', is that ok?" Naruto asked. Hinata just walked thinking about the movie they were going to see, she knew it was a scary movie and she didn't like those very much! She also didn't want Naruto to think she was weak because, she couldn't even sit through a Horror movie. She had seen the first movie and it was really gory… she didn't like it.

"I-Its fine w-with me N-Naruto," She said quietly.

"Are you sure Hinata? If you don't want to…" He was cut off by Hinata.

"It's o-ok with me," Hinata said.

"Alright Hinata," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's, they were approaching the movie theater and he didn't want to loose her in the crowd.

"Hinata do you want popcorn and a drink?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Um… Sure Naruto!" Hinata said quietly, but Naruto heard her say it.

"Ok Hinata, but you have to let me buy it!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Alright Naruto, but are you sure?" Hinata asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yes Hinata, of course I am!" Naruto exclaimed. He walked up to the counter to get the popcorn, which he could be able to get quickly because there weren't any people in line.

"One large popcorn, and… Hinata what do you want to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Um…. Root beer?" Hinata replied.

"Alright, and one large root beer," Naruto said to the man.

"Alright you total is $4.75 and here you go." The man said taking the money from Naruto and handing him the popcorn and drink. They walked back into the crowd of people.

He already had the tickets for the movie, so all they had to do was find the theater where they would be showing the movie.

"Excuse me," Naruto said to a movie usher the guy, turned around and looked at him.

"Yes? May I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yea… can you tell me where theater…" He paused to look at the number on the ticket, "2 is?" Naruto asked the man.

"Yes its right over there sir," The man replied answering the question.

"Thanks a lot!" Naruto exclaimed. The movie started at 11:00 and he wanted to find good seats before they were all taken. He made his way towards the theater the man pointed to.

"This way Hinata," he said motioning for Hinata to follow him, which of course she did.

They entered the theater, and Naruto looked around at all the empty seats. There were all of empty ones.

"How about these ones Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded in reply, as they both sat down. Their seats were directly in the middle, so they would be able to see the whole entire screen without a problem.

"We got good seats," Naruto said to Hinata. The previews hadn't even started yet so Naruto just wanted to talk until they did.

"Yes we did Naruto," Hinata replied. Hinata was still a little freaked that they were going to be seeing 'Killer Ninja 2,' she really didn't want to see it but she kept her mouth closed about it.

"So how have you been Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"… Pretty good I guess," Hinata said trying not to make it obvious that she didn't want to see the movie they were about to see.

"What about you Naruto?" Hinata asked him, trying to get the attention away from her.

"Good, good thanx for asking," Naruto replied. He was still a little nervous about the whole proposal thing. He really loves Hinata and wants to marry her, but he is still a little scared about asking her.

"Naruto, are you alright? You look like something's bothering you," She said, observing his facial expressions.

"Me? Of course I am! I'm completely fine!" He responded laughing nervously.

"…Uh Alright Naruto," Hinata said quietly. The previews started, ending the conversation. They could still talk of course, they were only previews. But only small talk, unfortunately Naruto is thinking about how the whole proposal thing was going to work out. He was deep in thought trying to plan the whole rest of the day.

"And now your feature presentation!" The announcer announced. Hinata looked over at Naruto, and she could see that he was deep in thought. _'Hm, I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe I shouldn't ask!_'

About an hour into the movie, the goriest part of the movie came up. All the girls including Hinata screamed. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto looked her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her. She was looking up at him.

"… Uh yeah, It just kind of caught me off guard," Hinata replied. She hadn't even realized that she was still holding on to Naruto's arm. Naruto was sitting there watching her actions. Then he realized he was staring at her.

Naruto kissed her cheek hoping that that would calm her down some. She looked at him and smiled, and then she turned her attention back to the movie theater screen. Hinata let go of Naruto's arm. He put out his hand for her to hold it. She lightly put her hand into his. She held his hand the whole rest of the movie.

When the Movie was over they walked out of the movie theater hand in hand. He was going to take her to a not too fancy place for lunch. The place they were going to was called 'Elleon's Kitchen.' It was a medium size building, kind of romantic and had good food.

* * *

Author's note: Hey! I know what you're thinking! I'm evil for making you wait such a long time! I know, I know I should have updated a long time ago! I just haven't had the time and if you red the update you'd know why! I'm SOOOO sorry! Please read this and review! There might be some grammar errors. But I finished writing this at 11:09 pm! I still have to update my other story and I'm very tired! Thanx for reading! Leona 


	4. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Note: O my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how long ago I had updated until today! I thought it was right before Christmas break, but it wasn't so I'm sorry! Before I waste anymore time, here it is sorry again and enjoy!

'_Thinking'_

'Talking'

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"And now your feature presentation!" The announcer announced. Hinata looked over at Naruto, and she could see that he was deep in thought. _'Hm, I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe I shouldn't ask!_'

About an hour into the movie, the goriest part of the movie came up. All the girls including Hinata screamed. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto looked her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her. She was looking up at him.

"… Uh yeah, It just kind of caught me off guard," Hinata replied. She hadn't even realized that she was still holding on to Naruto's arm. Naruto was sitting there watching her actions. Then he realized he was staring at her.

Naruto kissed her cheek hoping that that would calm her down some. She looked at him and smiled, and then she turned her attention back to the movie theater screen. Hinata let go of Naruto's arm. He put out his hand for her to hold it. She lightly put her hand into his. She held his hand the whole rest of the movie.

When the Movie was over they walked out of the movie theater hand in hand. He was going to take her to a not too fancy place for lunch. The place they were going to was called 'Elleon's Kitchen.' It was a medium size building, kind of romantic and had good food.

**_End of Flashback_**

Outside of the movie theater, Naruto and Hinata walked were walking down a small path together, hand and hand. The path was lined by white cherry-blossom trees, and some of the petals were falling lightly and slowly. Naruto looked over at Hinata at the same time she looked at him. She looked beautiful, the dress and the cherry-blossom petals complimenting her beautifully. Hinata blushed and Naruto then realized that he was staring at her, and looked away blushing as well. Naruto looked at her again as they walked he also admired her beauty. _'She's beautiful!'_ He thought to himself. Hinata looked at him and smiled, _'is he staring at me again?'_ she asked herself.

"Hinata, you look _so_ beautiful," He exclaimed all of the sudden, making her blush all the more.

"T-Thank Y-You!" Hinata said quietly and just then they reached the restaurant they were going to be eating lunch. They hadn't realized it but the whole time they were being watched by Neji, Hanabi, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke and Lee!

_**With the spies**_

"Why am I here again?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, we have to make sure Naruto does this right!" Sakura exclaimed (and no this is not leading to Sasusaku, sorry).

"Shut up losers," Neji said calmly as he walked into the restaurant, the others following behind him.

"Ok, we're going to need to take this from different views," Neji explained.

"Hanabi, you come with me, Sakura you go with Lee since your engaged, and Tenten you go with Sasuke. Any questions?" Neji asked.

"No," Tenten, Sasuke, Hanabi, Sakura, and Lee, all said at once.

"One more thing, disguise yourselves. There's a store over there lets go quickly gets hats or something at least ok?" Neji said.

We'll all meet back out here, you have 10 minutes," He said glaring at the girls.

_**With Naruto and Hinata **_

They entered the restaurant and approached the man who would be seating them. The man looked up at them before saying anything.

"Welcome to Elleon's Kitchen, how many seats would you be needing?" The man asked.

"Two," Naruto said.

"Two? Alright, right this way please," The man said as he grabbed to menus as he went in the direction of a table with two chairs.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly, the bathrooms are right over there," he said pointing in a direction, "Have a nice evening!" He said excitedly as help walked off. Naruto and Hinata took a minute to look around the restaurant; the room was candlelit, a good size, and very elegant looking. Naruto looked over at Hinata, and thought to himself about, how lucky he is to have a beautiful girl like her as a girlfriend. Naruto leaned over the table and put his hand on her cheek, se jumped a little because it had startled her.

"Hinata..." He said then the waitress came up and he retreated his hand back to his lap.

"Hi my name is Katsue and I will be your waitress for this evening," She said with a smile, "Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I would like some Dr. Pepper," Naruto said with a smile as the girl wrote it down on a pad of paper.

"Some ice tea for me please," Hinata said as she looked at the girl.

"Raspberry, sweetened or unsweetened?" The girl asked curiously.

"Raspberry," Hinata said quietly.

"Alright, that will be right out," She said smiling. Naruto and Hinata both nodded. _'If I keep having distractions like that, I'll never be able to ask her...this is going to be a long day...' _Naruto exclaimed mentally.

_**With the spies**_

The girls were looking at girl clothes and the guys' were looking at guy clothes. They had to by clothes quick, because the restaurant they would be going to was somewhat fancy.

Hanabi decided on a grey (down past her knees) spaghetti strapped dress, white shoes, a white cargo jacket, and a long (mid back) black wig.

Sakura decided on a magenta above the knee length skirt, a jean jacket, black shoes, and a blonde shoulder length wig.

Tenten decided on a red knee length dress, crop top jean jacket, and black shoes. She also decided to take her mid back brown curly hair out.

Sasuke got black tux and black shoes. As for his hair, he had no clue what to so. So he got a brunette very short length wig.

Lee got dark green tux and black shoes. As for his hair, her took bought a comb and styled his hair differently.

Neji Got bark blue tux and black shoes. As for his hair, even though he hated the idea, he also bought a wig. A black one.

They all met out front of the place they were shopping at as planned.

"Okay no more delay let's go," Neji said and they all followed him into Elleon's Kitchen.

_**With Naruto and Hinata **_

They were both looking over they're menus to decide what they we're going to have. They sat like that for a minute then put there menus down on the table.

"So Hinata, what have you been up to?" Naruto said smiling nervously.

"Nothing much work and reading, what about you?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hm nothing in particular," Naruto said smiling again.

"Oh," Hinata said quietly. They just there in silence and waited for the waiter to come back with they're drinks, and to take they're orders. Then, at the moment they were both wishing that the waiter would come back, she did.

"Here's your Dr. Pepper sir, and your raspberry tea madam. Are you ready to order?" Katsue asked.

"Yes, we are," Naruto said.

"What would you be having sir?" Katsue asked.

"Just some tomato soup," Naruto said with a smile.

"And with that would you like some gold fish or a grilled cheese sandwich?" Katsue asked.

"Gold fish," Naruto said.

"And for you madam?" Katsue said as she turned her attention to Hinata.

"Just... A salad for me please," Hinata said quietly.

"With what dressing?" Katsue asked.

"Italian," Hinata said.

"All right that will be right out," Katsue said cheerily with a smile.

"Ok," Naruto said and he turned his attention back to Hinata. Hinata noticed him looking at her and smiled at him.

"Do you remember our first date Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, are you talking about the first time you asked to have ramen and watch the stars with you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, that was the first time we kissed too," Naruto said as Hinata blushed and smiled at him.

"Yea, that too what about it?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Well, you see Hinata..." Naruto started but was cut off yet again by Katsue coming up to the table.

"Here are your soup and gold fish sir, and your salad madam," Katsue said cheerfully as Naruto sighed.

"Thank you..." Hinata said quietly with concern having heard Naruto sigh.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She said with a smile as she walked away. Hinata looked over at Naruto and saw him looking down at his soup with a frown planted on his face, this worried her. She placed her hand on his in a comforting manner. He looked at her and saw a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright Naruto?" She said speaking softly.

"Yeah, of course I am... I always am when I'm with you!" Naruto said and made Hinata blush a little. Naruto laughed a little to himself, He thought it was cute the way she always blushed.

"Good," She said quietly as she pulled her hand back to her lap. Naruto smiled and began to eat his soup and gold fish. Hinata looked over at him, smiled and thought to herself, _'I never thought Naruto Uzumaki would be my boy friend (little do you know), I must be the luckiest girl in Japan!"_ She picked up her fork and began to eat her salad.

**_With the spies- Neji and Hinabi _**

Hinabi and Neji had just walked in when Naruto and Hinata got they're drinks. All of them had decided to go in at different times to make it less noticeable that they were spying on Naruto and Hinata. Neji had put his arm around Hinabi trying to make seem like they were actually together. That's why he picked Hinabi, he didn't want to put his arm around Sakura or Tenten, and he'd rather do it with Kiara (my made up character, and Neji's wife). To bad she had to work so he'd rather do it with his cousin then two girls he wasn't very fond of.

"Table of two please," Neji said very plainly.

"Right this way," The man said grabbing two menus and heading towards a table. They were seated not to far from Naruto and Hinata (anyways since this is a NaruHina Fanfic, I'm just gonna let you decide what they and stuff for yourselves). They watched Naruto and Hinata and could hear what they were saying so they just listened. They had just got they're drinks when Neji and Hinabi sat down.

_**Sakura and Lee**_

Lee and Sakura came in next, they came in holding hands.

"Welcome to Elleon's Kitchen, how many?" The man asked.

"2," Lee said in a, Lee like way. Sakura looked at him lovingly and sighed happily. Lee looked at her had hearing her sigh he wanted to make sure that _his_ cherry-blossom was ok. She smiled at him as he looked at her.

"Right this way," The man said picking up two menus and heading in a random direction. Lee and Sakura (still holding hands), followed the man. They were seated a little far away from Naruto and Hinata so they couldn't hear what they were saying. Instead they watched and talked to each other.

_**Sasuke and Tenten **_

'Ok, remember what Neji said... make it seem like were together,' Sasuke thought to himself as he opened the door for Tenten.

"Ladies first," Sasuke said and smirked.

"Why thank you honey," she said and smiled. 'Hm, she's taking this seriously... O man she's making us out to be all romantic! That means I have to hold her hand! Damn it!' Sasuke screamed at himself mentally but just smiled at Tenten to make it seem like they were really together. He grabbed Tenten's hand, and looked at her who just smiled at him.

"Welcome, how many?" The man asked.

"Two," Tenten said quietly.

"Ok, two lovebirds it is," The guy said smiling.

"Yeah we do love each other," Tenten said laughing nervously.

"Right this way," The man said as he led them to a table right next to Naruto and Hinata's table.

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

They were still unaware that they were being watched so, they just sat there eating. They finished and looked at each other lovingly.

"Hinata can I ask..." He started but was again cut off.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal, is there anything else you need?" Katsue came up and asked.

"No, just give us the bill," Naruto said in a kind of depressed way.

"Alright," Katsue said before disappearing.

"Naruto I'm going to go to the bathroom," Hinata said quietly.

"Yea me two," Naruto said sadly. They both went to the bathroom (not together) and when they came back the bill was on the table. Naruto grabbed the bill and looked at it; he pulled out his wallet and took money out of it. He put the money and the bill back on the table and put some more money on the table for a tip. Naruto sighed and said, "Come on Hinata." He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her along. Not rough but, enough for her to follow him.

_**With the spies, Sasuke, Tenten, Hinabi, and Neji**_

"Ok is everyone here? You better have paid you bills..." Neji stopped and looked across the room to see Lee and Sakura gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

"Lee and Sakura get over here, now!" Neji said.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said innocently.

"What ever, come on they're on the move hurry!" Sasuke said angrily because Neji, Hinabi and Tenten had already started walking. Lee paid the bill as Sakura made her way over to Sasuke. She didn't bother to look at him; she never did since he had come back from Orochimaru. Sasuke looked at her a smirked, _'Man she's matured over the years!' _He thought to himself as he checked her out. She looked at him.

"Go a problem Uchiha?" she asked as she made a mean face at him. He looked at her face and was caught by her eyes, He looked into her eyes that seemed to be filled with hatred towards him.

"Lee darling hurry up!' Sakura said finding a reason not to look at him.

"Coming Sakura," he said as he came up and grabbed her hand. They started walking in the direction that the others had gone in.

**_

* * *

To be continued_**

Authors note: Hey guys! Phew, I'm glad I finished that that now I have to start the next chapter right now! Thanks for reading please review! Leona


	5. Dancing A lost pup?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy reading this as much I as enjoyed writing it!

**_-NaruHina flashback-_**

"Hinata can I ask..." He started but was again cut off.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal, is there anything else you need?" Katsue came up and asked.

"No, just give us the bill," Naruto said in a kind of depressed way.

"Alright," Katsue said before disappearing.

"Naruto I'm going to go to the bathroom," Hinata said quietly.

"Yea me two," Naruto said sadly. They both went to the bathroom (not together) and when they came back the bill was on the table. Naruto grabbed the bill and looked at it; he pulled out his wallet and took money out of it. He put the money and the bill back on the table and put some more money on the table for a tip. Naruto sighed and said, "Come on Hinata." He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her along. Not rough but, enough for her to follow him.

**-With the spies flashback- **

"Ok is everyone here? You better have paid you bills..." Neji stopped and looked across the room to see Lee and Sakura gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

"Lee and Sakura get over here, now!" Neji said.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said innocently.

"What ever, come on they're on the move hurry!" Sasuke said angrily because Neji, Hinabi and Tenten had already started walking. Lee paid the bill as Sakura made her way over to Sasuke. She didn't bother to look at him; she never did since he had come back from Orochamaru. Sasuke looked at her a smirked, _'Man she's matured over the years!' _He thought to himself as he checked her out. She looked at him.

"Go a problem Uchiha?" she asked as she made a mean face at him. He looked at her face and was caught by her eyes; He looked into her eyes that seemed to be filled with hatred towards him.

"Lee darling hurry up!' Sakura said finding a reason not to look at him.

"Coming Sakura," he said as he came up and grabbed her hand. They started walking in the direction that the others had gone in.

**_-End of flashbacks- with Naruto and Hinata-_**

Naruto let her hand go and put his arm around as they walked.

"It's going to take a while to get to where we're going Hinata," He said quietly.

"Naruto is something bothering you?" Hinata asked as she looked up at his face.

"Well, actually..." He began but was yet again cut off by some little girls ridding by on their bikes and giggling.

"Nope, I'm just great!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, if your sure that your ok Naruto," She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata," Naruto said as he kissed her forehead. She giggled and blushed. They kept walking slowly and quietly for what seemed like a long time, but it didn't matter to them. The park looked beautiful what with the white cherry blossom petals gently floating to the ground. It smelled beautiful to; the flowers were giving off a very pretty scent. They passed by a little lake that seemed so blue and beautiful, so they stopped to look at it. Hinata looked at Naruto's face and thought it was just so pretty the way his eyes reflected the color of the water. It almost seemed like they were sparkling, she blushed and looked into the water. There were white, pink, and purple water lilies floating along the water. The little lake seemed so beautiful and peaceful.

"The lake is so beautiful," Hinata said quietly and Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, you are... did I say that out loud I meant uh, um..." Naruto said it on purpose but tired to make it seem like it slipped out. Hinata looked up at him and both of them blushed and looked away.

"Um, let's get going," Naruto said trying to make the awkwardness go away. He grabbed her hand gently and began to walk again. They walked for a little longer and got to a dance club called, 'Dancing in the moonlight,' it was for couples. Like you know the slow and close together type of dancing place. They went up to the door and opened it. The song had just ended so Naruto and Hinata walked onto the dance floor, it was a slow dance that began to play. They embraced each other for the dance.

Hinata put her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. Naruto put his arms around her waist and rests his head on the top of hers. They danced slowly to the music, the position that they were in was rather comfortable.

"Hinata, I love you," Naruto whispered quietly, Hinata blushed at hearing this. She had never heard Naruto say he loved her in all the years they had been together.

"I love you too Naruto," Hinata said quietly not wanting to ruin the moment as she looked down blushing. Naruto used one of his hands to tilt her chin upwards so she was looking at him. He smiled down at her as his face slowly got closer to hers and he smirked before planting a soft, gentle, and passionate kiss on her lips. Hinata blushed in surprise but, kissed back gently. Naruto smiled at this and pulled her closer to him. They both pulled away and blushed (well Hinata's blush got darker).

**_With the spies_**

They had followed them all the way to the place they were dancing at.

"Ok, let's shuffle this around a little bit, to make it incognito that were following them," Neji said as he looked around at everyone.

"Sakura and Lee, I'm sorry but this time we have to switch things around a bit... So Sakura, you go have to go with Sasuke and Lee you have to go with Tenten," Neji said.

"Why don't you have to switch?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Because, I'm already married and since I wouldn't feel comfortable or right if I danced with you or Tenten, I'm not going to!" Neji said.

"Well, Lee and I are engaged and I wouldn't..." Sakura started but Neji cut her off.

"Sakura stop whining, it's not like I'm asking you to go make out with him! Just act like you're together," Neji said in an angered tone.

"Ok," Sakura said in a defeated tone.

"It will be ok Sakura," Lee said with a smile. Sakura smiled at her fiancé.

"Ok Lee, if you say so," Sakura said quietly as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the building.

"Come on Hanabi," Neji said in his normal Neji like way. He linked arms with Hanabi and walked into the building a few seconds after Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shall we Tenten?" Lee said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure Lee let's go," Tenten said as Lee opened the door and motioned for her to go in like a gentleman.

**_Sakura and Sasuke _**

The song had just changed again when they came in, it was a slow dance. Sasuke pulled Sakura into the same position that Naruto and Hinata were in. She blushed and put her arms around his neck and didn't even bother to look up at his face, she just rested her head on his chest. Sasuke kept a straight face but there was a hint of blush on his face.

"I hate you Sasuke," Sakura said quietly.

"Hn," was all she heard.

"You're a jerk," Sakura whispered.

"Hn," was all she heard again.

"Can't you ever say anything other then 'Hn'?" Sakura said quietly.

"Yes, I can," Sasuke said.

"What ever you're such a loser," Sakura whispered.

"What ever," He said quietly.

_**Neji and Hanabi**_

They got into the right position and began to move slowly to the music.

"This is awkward," Neji heard Hanabi whisper quietly.

"Yeah, I know it is... let's just hope he proposes soon so we can stop following them and get on with our lives," Neji whispered.

"I have an idea a certain some one might want to see you later Hanabi," Neji whispered, "Shino." Hanabi blushed at hearing this.

"Oh, shut up Neji," Hanabi whispered back.

**_Lee and Tenten _**

They had already gotten into the slow dance position.

"So what have you been up to Tenten?" Lee asked quietly.

"Nothing much, I'm dating this guy named Sashamaru," She said quietly.

"That is good for you Tenten, maybe I can meet him some time," Lee whispered.

"Maybe Lee," Tenten whispered.

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

"I feel like were being watched," Naruto whispered.

"Me too," She said. Naruto and Hinata decided to take a break so they were sitting in some chairs on the side lines. Hinata took her cell phone out of her purse and flipped it open to look at the time, it red 3:00. _'Man I still have to propose! I'll do it at dinner!' _Naruto screamed at himself.

"Hinata you want to go to dinner now?" Naruto asked with a nervous voice.

"Sure Naruto," Hinata said with a smile. Naruto put his arm around her as they slowly made their way towards the door.

**_With the spies_**

"Lets go, they're on the move!" Neji said motioning for all of them to follow him. They all followed him out the door. Sakura was clinging to Lee's arm, Sasuke had his arms shoved in his pockets, Tenten looked like she was stuck in thought, Hanabi kept her eyes forward (probably thinking about Shino), Lee gazing at Sakura lovingly, and Neji appeared to be thinking. _'Hm, I wonder if Kiaras ready for kids...' _Were Neji's thoughts. _'I wonder how much Sashamaru likes me...' _Were Tenten's thoughts. _'Shino's bugs are so cute!' _Were Hanabi's thoughts.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the park again but this time, they decided against stopping by the little lake. _'Something's wrong with Naruto, I know it!'_ Hinata told herself.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No, why would something be wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, you just seem a little nervous or something," She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Nope, I'm fine," Naruto said as he gave Hinata an assuring smile.

"Naruto look!" Hinata exclaimed all of the sudden as she stopped and pointed to something. Naruto looked over and saw a puppy being attacked by a bird. The poor little dog was squealing in fear. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then ran over to help the poor dog. Naruto scared the bird away while Hinata picked up the pup in her arms; she quickly looked the little puppy over to make sure it wasn't hurt. The little pup had a small wound on its back. Hinata pulled a cloth and a bottle of healing ointment and cleaned the little dogs wound off as best as she could. Naruto came up behind her and looked at the little pup that was in his girl friends arms.

"The poor little thing," Hinata sad as the little dog looked at her. His orange-brown fur was dirty and he looked so pitiful.

"What should we do with it Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Well, Kiba's house is over there and he knows a lot about dogs so, let's take it to Kiba's house," Naruto said.

"Ok, that's a good idea," she said as she stood and they both ran to Kiba's house. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Who's there," they heard Kiba ask.

"Kiba, it's me and Naruto," Hinata said and they heard the sound of a lock unlocking.

"What is it?" Kiba asked curiously. Hinata showed him the little pup that was in her arms and he motioned for them to come in.

"HANA!" Kiba yelled up the stairs. Akamaru ran down the stairs followed by Hana. Akamaru ran over and sniffed the little pup in Hinata's arms, as he did so the little puppy lifted his head and looked at Akamaru. Akamaru whined and looked at Hana who was now coming towards Hinata.

"Aw, the poor little girl!" Hana exclaimed as she took the little puppy from Hinata's arms. She looked at the little dogs wounds and then looked at Hinata.

"Is she yours?" Hana asked curiously.

"No, we just found her outside," Hinata said quietly.

"Well, do you want to keep her?" Hana asked.

"... Yeah, I've always wanted a pet," Hinata said with a smile.

"Well then, she will need about one or two stitches," Hana said smiling.

"How much do I owe you?" Hinata asked.

"I'll do it for free," Hana said as she walked into went back up stairs.

"Hm, we'll wait here until she comes back," Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok," Kiba said. They waited for what seemed like forever. Hana came back out without the pup.

"She'll be fine, she just needs spend the night here so I can make sure that's all the work she needs done ok?" Hana said quietly.

"I'll come over tomorrow to get her," Hinata said with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hana said waving.

"Bye," Hinata said waving to Hana and Kiba. Naruto and Hinata went out the front door to continue their date.

**_To be continued _**

Authors note: Hope the wait and the story weren't to long for you. I have to do some research for my other stories so, until next time! Leona


End file.
